bandasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Holiday
=Holiday = |} |} "Holiday" es el tercer sencillo del álbum American Idiot , de la banda estadounidense de punk rock, Green Day . Si bien la canción es considerada un antecesor del sencillo Boulevard of broken dreams, fue lanzada después de éste, a finales del 2004. Entre al conteoBillboard Hot 100 en la posición #9 como máxima. Información de la canción Es una canción anti-guerra, o canción protesta contra la administración de George W. Bush. De hecho, en los conciertos,Billie Joe Armstrong grita: This song is a big "fuck you" to all the politicians. This song called Holiday. This song is not anti-american. It's anti-war. (Esta canción es un gran "jódanse" a todos los políticos. La canción se llama Holiday. Esta canción no es anti-estadounidense. Es anti-guerra). Cuenta la historia de como Jesús de los suburbios deja su casa y ve el mundo. La canción habla del viaje de Jesús de los suburbios en la ciudad oyendo siempre la lluvia caer, viendo gente que como él están en contra de la administración Bush y mirando como los medios tratan de lavarle el cerebro a las masas para que apoye a Bush y a su guerra. Básicamente la canción es definida por el cantante de Green Day, Billie Joe Arsmtrong, como una canción no anti-estadounidense, sino''anti-guerra'', según dijo en un concierto incluido en su DVD en vivo. Un dato interesante es que en cada show donde ha sido tocada, modifican la frase The representative from California has the floor por el nombre del lugar donde se realiza el concierto. Los últimos acordes de Holiday son los primeros de Boulevard of broken dreams, por lo tanto los videos de estas dos canciones también están conectados. De esta forma, se estructuran las dos canciones como secuela la una de la otra. La canción aparece en el videojuego Guitar Hero: Warriors Of Rock. Video musical El video es un viaje de la banda a través de rutas y de calles en la noche en un Mercury Monterey 1968 convertible, además se ven imágenes de la ciudad de día y noche y en un bar donde cada miembro de la banda hace tres papeles distintos,exepto Billie Joe ya que interpreta a los 2 hombres luchando, al nerd y al hombre que esta tomando. La parte más importante del video es cuando llega el momento donde el representante de California aparece representado por el cantante de la banda y un grupo de bailarinas acompaña cada lírica mientras de fondo el auto está aparcado con Tre y Mike Dirnt en el capó mirando y en una pantalla en el fondo se ven bombas caer sobre Iraq. Un dato interesante es que según la propia banda el sonido del solo de batería hace referencia al sonido de bombas cayendo, lo que se ve de fondo en el preciso momento que el representativo canta. Al final del video se puede ver, antes de que las bailarinas posen, todo el escenario, porque la cámara llega a su punto más lejano de la acción, y prácticamente el decorado del video es visible en su totalidad. El final del video da pie al comienzo del video Boulevard of broken dreams, donde el auto se detiene en el desierto y la banda despierta después del viaje. Otro dato interesante es que el video de la banda Stereophonics dakota tiene imágenes similares a las de Green Day, con la banda andando en un Cabrio Ford Mustang en la ciudad de noche y en la ruta de día. Además, parece el video tener en ciertos detalles lejana inspiración en el video de Jamiroquai Love Foolosophy, ya que en Holiday después de la apertura con bombas cayendo sobre Irak, se ve el frente del coche y el símbolo en el capó, y eso es lo mismo que se ve en el video de Jamiroquai, solo que en ese caso se ve el símbolo de Bentley y después todo el frente. Otro dato interesante es que hay dos versiones del video. Una, la que sale en TV, que tiene censurada la palabra fagg (marica) y la otra es la versión de internet, que no tiene ningún tipo de censura